Sexy Time
by richsuo
Summary: Kris dan Suho bosan duduk menunggu 10 'anak' mereka yang tidak kunjung tidur. Bagaimana caranya agar mereka tidak bosan? /KrisHo-Yaoi/


**Tittle: Sexy Time**

**Author: RichSuo **

**Main Cast: Wu yi fan - Kim Jun myeon **  
**Other Cast: All EXO's member**  
**Pair: KrisHo**  
**Genre: Yaoi, Shounen-Ai (BxB)**  
**Rate: M**  
**Length: One Shoot**

**Desclaimer:**  
**FF ini adalah murni dari khayalan saya, cast adalah milik saya#plak milik tuhan dan orang tua mereka.**

**Warning!**

**Typo- Gaje - Yaoi (Dont like dont read)**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Author POV  
20.30 KST

"Baeki aku sudah bosan menonton film itu berkali kali, apakah kau tidak bosan heum? Sudah, berikan remotenya kepadaku!"

"Aish ani yeoli aku tidak bosan menontonnya"

"Han ge, ayo kita main game berthama!"

"Baiklah sehunnie"

"Kyungsoo hyung, apakah kau butuh bantuan?"

"Ani, tidak perlu, terima kasih"

"Ya! Kau jahat ge! Kau kemanakan bonekaku?! Huweee"

Ramai. Berisik. Kacau. Yah itulah yang mungkin menggambarkan suasana dorm EXO, boyband baru bentukan label ternama SM Entertainment itu sekarang.  
Tunggu. Tetapi ada dua namja yang duduk bersama di dekat meja makan sambil mengawasi (atau lebih tepatnya melamun) ke sepuluh member EXO lainnya. Yang satu bermata tajam dan berwajah cool, sedang yang satunya lagi berwajah angelic. Siapa lagi kalau bukan leader EXO M dan K, hmm bisa dibilang mereka berdua ini adalah Appa dan Umma dari EXO.

"Myunnie" bisik Kris membuyarkan lamunan sang 'umma'.

"Eh? Waeyo kris?" jawab Suho dengan tatapan bingung.

"Mereka ini.. Sudah malam apakah tidak mengantuk?" tanya Kris sambil menarik bahu Suho supaya lebih mendekat ke pundaknya.

"Umm aku juga tidak tau, kenapa kau tidak tanyakan pada mereka saja eoh?" jawab Suho sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas pundak Kris.

"Ungg, aku malas. Kau saja yang tanyakan pada mereka, chagiya" tolak Kris sambil menekankan kata 'chagiya'.

Chagiya? iya memang mereka sudah berpacaran sejak mereka menjadi trainee di SM Ent.

**_Flashback_**

_"Myunie"_

_"Hm? ne?"_

_"Kau tau? semenjak aku pertama kali di pertemukan denganmu, kau orang pertama yang berhasil meluluhkan hatiku. Sikap lembutmu, senyummu, tawamu, wajahmu, bibirmu, semuanya aku suka. Eum, aku memang tak bisa jadi yang romantis, tetapi aku akan berusaha. Myunie, I love you, Would you be mine?" Kris berlutut dihadapan Suho yang sedang ber-blushing ria dan memberikan setangkai mawar merah yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana._

_Suho mengangguk pelan, ia terlalu speechless untuk mengatakan 'ya/tidak', ia rasa baru pertama kali mendengar kris mengucapkan kata kata sepanjang itu._

_"Itu berarti iya?" tanya Kris sambil berdiri dari posisinya._

_"Kris bodoh! Kalau aku mengangguk berarti jawabannya iya! Huft" Suho mempoutkan bibirnya lucu._

_Tanpa basa basi lagi kris langsung mencium bibir namjachingunya itu dengan lembut, melumatnya pelan, dan menggigit bibir itu. Suho hanya dapat menikmati setiap permainan lidah yang diberikan oleh Kris walaupun Suho sebenarnya juga membalas ciuman yang diberikan Kris. Mereka tidak menghiraukan beberapa pengunjung taman yang melihat mereka sedang berciuman._

_Sore hari itu, ketika Kris menyatakan cintanya kepada Suho, dan merebut First Kiss-nya, Kris merasa menjadi orang yang sangat beruntung di dunia, dapat memiliki namjachingu sesempurna Suho, wajahnya yang terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja, kulitnya yang putih mulus, dan tak lupa bibirnya yang merah membuat Kris ingin memiliki Suho seutuhnya, untuk selamanya. _

**_Flashback end_**

"Umm aku juga malas kriis~" ucap Suho manja.

"Huh baiklah myunnie kita tunggu saja sampai mereka mau tidur" dengus Kris sambil merangkul bahu namjachingunya.

"Baiklah, aku mau ambil minum di dapur dulu ne?" izin Suho kepada Kris.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut" jawab Kris, seakan tak ingin ditinggalkan oleh kekasihnya.

"Ayo" ucap Suho sambil menggandeng lengan Kris menuju dapur.

**-SEXY TIME-**

Sesampainya didapur, bukannya membantu mengambil minum Kris malah menggoda Suho. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan backhug-nya kepada Suho.

"Aish Kris lepaskaan~ Aku tidak bisa mengambil minum kalau kau terus memelukku seperti ini" rengek Suho.

"Biar saja" jawab Kris singkat sambil mencium tengkuk Suho.

"Kris. Kau mau apa" tanya Suho ketus.

"Nanti kau juga akan tau sendiri myunnie" bisik Kris, lalu ia mengulum telinga kanan Suho.

"Ahh Kris~"

Kris tidak menjawab rengekan Suho kali ini. Kris membalikkan tubuh mungil Suho agar berhadapan dengannya. Dihisapnya leher putih Suho hingga menjadi kemerahan.

"Kris~ Unghh~" desah Suho sambil meremas kerah kaos milik Kris.

Desahan Suho membuat libido Kris naik. Ia semakin tak sabar untuk 'memakan' namjachingunya ini. Kris semakin liar, ia melumat kasar bibir Suho penuh nafsu. Decakan ciuman yang mereka hasilkan terdengar jelas. Saliva yang terus mengalir dari mulut mereka berdua. Saking asyiknya melakukan 'aktivitas' itu, sampai tak sadar ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Yang memperhatikan telah memasang pandangan O_O, siapa lagi kalau bukan main vocal EXO, yup Do Kyungsoo.

"Ehem, hyung ini kalau mau making love di kamar saja ya, jangan di dapur, aku mau mencuci piring. Maaf mengganggu" ujar Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan piring kotor di tempat cucian piring.

Mendengar suara dongsaengnya, Suho spontan mendorong pelan dada Kris agar melepaskan ciumannya. Sementara itu, Kris berdecak kesal dan langsung menggendong Suho ala bridal style meninggalkan Kyungsoo di dapur. Tanpa babibu Kris menggendong Suho kekamar Suho-Lay-Luhan tanpa menengok kanan kiri, semua member EXO cengo dibuatnya.

Mereka melihat keaadaan Suho dengan rambut berantakan, di lehernya banyak bercak kemerahan, dan bibir memerah. Mereka sudah langsung tahu Kris dan Suho ingin melakukan this-and-that, yang membuat mereka lebih kaget adalah sang maknae Sehun dengan watadosnya mengatakan "Han ge, kapan kita mau kayak krith thama thuho hyung? Thehun udah gak thabar nih huwee" sambil mengelus elus juniornya sendiri(?)  
#Pletak Sebuah jitakan mulus mendarat di kepala Sehun. Dasar maknae -_-

**-SEXY TIME-**

**Dikamar sulayhan**

Kris menutup kasar pintu kamar tersebut menggunakan kakinya. Direbahkannya Suho diatas ranjang itu. Dengan cepat Kris merobek piyama Suho dan underwearnya. Begitu juga ia melepas semua kain yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Suho tidak dapat mengelak perlakuan Kris karena nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal akibat ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan didapur tadi. Kris melirik dengan napsu setiap lekukan indah tubuh namjachingunya, sungguh pemandangan yang indah bagi Kris. Tanpa sadar ia menjilat bibirnya dan senyum senyum sendiri seperti orang gila#digebukin kris stans#.

Suho menatap wajah Kris bingung, dengan polosnya Suho bertanya "Kris? Ada apa? Ada yang salahkah? Jangan menatapku seperti itu" Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sensual dan mulai mendekati Kris yang mulai mematung. Ia ingin membalas perlakuan Kris dengan menggodanya. Ia terus mendekati Kris hingga sekarang posisi Suho menindih Kris.

Suho dengan nakal duduk diatas perut Kris sambil memainkan nipplenya sendiri dan mengesek-gesekkan juniornya di atas dada bidang milik Kris.

"Ungh kris~ bolehkah aku menggodamu? Enghh~" bisik Suho dengan nada menggoda lalu menjilat telinga Kris dan menggigitnya pelan.  
Kris yang sedari tadi hanya cengo melihat perlakuan ukenya itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Suho menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ia mengecup pelan bibir Kris, lalu ciumannya turun kedaerah leher dan dada Kris. Suho menciuminya dan sesekali memberikan tanda kemerahan disana. Ia juga memainkan dan menjilat nipple Kris yang mulai menegang karena ulahnya.

"Ahh" Kris mendesah karena juniornya sempat bergesekan dengan pantat bulat Suho.

"Ups maaf chagiyaaa" Suho terkekeh. Ia mengecup bibir kris sekilas lagi. Lalu membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga sekarang pantat bulat Suho tepat berada didepan wajah Kris. Wajah Kris memerah karenanya, tak ambil pusing, Kris langsung meremas napsu pantat Suho. Suho membiarkan Kris bermain dengan pantatnya, sedangkan Suho sekarang sedang asyik dengan junior Kris yang berukuran lebih besar dari miliknya. Ia meremas, mengulum dan menggigit gemas junior Kris. Sesekali ia memainkan bola kembar Kris.

"Ashh myunnie aku ingin keluarhh ohh" lenguhan Kris membuat Suho mempercepat gerakannya.

CROOT

cairan Kris memenuhi mulut Suho hingga membuat hampir tersedak. Dengan perlahan dan tanpa rasa jijik, Suho menelan cairan Kris di mulutnya.

"Mhh baby you're so wild tonight ungh" puji Kris yang membuat wajah Suho memerah.

"Err sekarang giliranku" Kris membalik posisi sehingga sekarang ia menindih Suho. "Chagiyaa~ Doggy style pleasee"

Suho menurut. Ia menungging dan memperlihatkan pantat bulatnya itu.  
"Wow. What a beautiful scene" goda Kris kepada Suho. Kris langsung menjilati manhole Suho agar nantinya licin untuk dilalui junior Kris. Tanpa ada persetujuan dari Suho, ia langsung memasukkan juniornya yang bisa dibilang cukup besar itu kedalam manhole Suho.

"Ahkk Kris...Appoo hikss hiks" ujar Suho, matanya berkaca kaca.

"Uljima myunnie, nanti kau juga akan merasakan kenikmatannya" rayu Kris.

Kris menunggu beberapa menit kemudian untuk menyesuaikan juniornya didalam manhole Suho.

"Mnhh move kris"

Kris menurut dan ia menggoyangkan pinggulnya tak beraturan. Tanggannya memainkan junior Suho yang mengeras karenanya.

"Ahh depperrh krissh ahhn" Racau Suho tak jelas yang menyuruh Kris untuk mencari 'Sweet spot'nya.

"Eunghh yeshh thereeh krishh ngghh" Kris mulai mempercepat gerakannya karena ia merasa akan mengeluarkan cairannya.

"Myunniehh wanna cum outt ahh"

"Togetherrh umhh"

CROTT

Cairan Kris memenuhi manhole Suho, sedangkan cairan Suho mengotori sprei. Kris mencabut juniornya dari hole Suho. Mereka berdua lemas, dan langsung tertidur. Kris menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh naked mereka berdua.

"Jaljayo my princess" bisik Kris dan mengecup kening Suho dengan lembut.

"Jaljayo my prince" jawab Suho sangat lirih, sepertinya Kris tidak mendengarnya.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/FIN/**

**ASTAGA GUA KOK BISA BUAT FF NC KAYAK GINI ASTAGA. #Tepokjidat **  
**Sorry ini ff pertama gua jadi bahasanya agak abal gitudeh(?) terus maaf NCnya kurang hot heheh **  
**Perlu kritik dan saran dari yg lebih berpengalaman hahahaah**  
**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
